Larissa Anderson
by VampireJacinta
Summary: Larissa is living a good life hiding from her past with her baby untill the day Elijah saw her, how will she explain her self to everyone especially Klaus and Kol. Klaus/OC/Kol. Story is much better than summary. Song-Warzone.
1. Chapter 1

Larissa-Emma Stone(brown hair)

Alara-Selena Gomez

Larissa Anderson,20 years,brown hair and green eyes, mother of a one year old Eliza, cousin/guardain of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, she moved to Mystic Falls after Elena's parents died.

Larissa's POV,

"hey Damon" i said to Damon as he walked in,

"hey Rissa, getting hotter by the day" he said as i playfully hit his chest,

"Damon, stop flirting with my cousin" Elena said grabbing my coffee,

"what's wrong 'Lena" i asked putting Eliza in that whatever thing that you wear and also carries your baby it looks like a wearable seat,

"Eliza looks more different than you day by day" Damon said observing Eliza he was right, i have brown hair, Eliza has blonde, i have green eyes, Eliza has greenish blue,

"yep she looks like her dad" i said stealing my coffee back from Elena,

"who is?" Damon asked,

"not telling" i said putting my books in my bag,

"hey is that Klaus still troubling you" i asked Elena,

"yep, he and his Original family are here in Mystic Falls" she replied,

"great" i said sarcatically,

"Stefan tried talking to Klaus since they were ripper buddies but the dude still wants Elena for the ritual" Damon said,

"well, i better get to class and Damon get your girlfriend Bonnie to watch over Elena while you help make sure Jeremy isn't lazy pants today, bye Elena" i said giving her a one arm hug,

"bye mummy" Damon said as i left.

"Lari, where have been?" my best friend Alara asked, she's the only one that calls me Lari because i call her Lara and she says Lari and Lara rythme,

"i almost got hit by a bus and Eliza wouldn't crying" i complained,

"sorry but you better hurry, we have Mr. Rudy for first period" yep am in college and Mr. Rudy is the worst teacher ever.

"today's topic is emotions" Mr. Rudy said walking round the the class like he owned it,

"the main emotion we see today is betrayl" ohhh i am very familar with that particular emotion it was my former area of specialisation,

"Miss Anderson, would you please explain" the only problem was that i don't know how to put it words so i'll just said what comes to my head,

"we betray everyone everyday...even ourselves..betrayl is doing something that someone didn't expect you to do" i said,

"i think you should sit down with you last piece of dignity, Miss Anderson" he said referring to the fact i have a daughter out of wedlock and also my inability to explain what a 9th grade could explain, i wanted to rip his head off his stupid body, even though i hadn't triggered my werewolf gene, i had a hard time controlling my anger,

"atleast my daughter isn't dating a wealthy older man" i said referring to Bonnie and Damon's relationship when made the class chuckle,

"WHAT did you say, Miss Anderson?" he asked raising his voice, no raises their voice at me, i repeat no one,

"she said nothing" Alara said calming me down as i took my seat, she knew if the conversation kept going it would end with one dead teacher and a smirking student. The rest of the class was annoying, Rudy kept blabbing, Alara was actually listening, and Melissa the gothic girl who still belonged in high school was sitting by me and kept on listening to stupid sadistic songs, i mean if you want to be a sadist at least listen to equality sad songs like summertime saddness, bloodstream and perfect not the cheap crap the bitch was listening to.

Alara dropped me home with her car,

"am home, everyone" i said walkingg into the house only to see someone i didn't want to see...Elijah,

"Elijah"

"Larissa"

"you too know each other?" Elena asked me, i have to come up with a lie and fast,

"yep, he gave a speech about the evolution of history at the college" i said, Elijah kept staring at Eliza,

"i better be going, don't worry Elena, Niklaus will not leave the ritual site alive" he said leaving, then it hit me, my Nik, Elena's Klaus and Elijah's Niklaus are the same person, my ex is trying to kill my cousin, i have to talk to Elijah,

"am coming back" i said to Elena as i left to chase after Elijah, i caught up with him then dragged him till we were out of Damon's hearing range,

"what was that crap about killing Nik" i asked Elijah, i am seriously mad at him,

"Nik turned crazy after your betray,l he turned all his hurt into rage because he has a hard time dealing with his emotions and also hates turning them off so now all he cares about his breaking his hybrid curse" Elijah said, i didn't know what to say, the whole reason all this is happening is because of one single mistake,

"because of what you did Kol and Niklaus haven't been in the same room since that day, Kol had to flee so that Klaus wouldn't dagger him, you turned Kol into a fugitive and Niklaus into a monster, you broke our family" Elijah's words really broke me,

"its better if they believe am dead, please don't tell them you saw me" i pleaded,

"i wouldn't dare" Elijah replied, the way he speaks to me now, hurts alot remembering how close we were,

"she's Nik's, right?" Elijah asked and i nodded saying,

"you would have made the perfect uncle"

"the circumstances weren't right and never will be because of you, goodbye Larissa" he said zooming off leaving me crying in the rain that started to fall suddenly making everything seem like a sad movie,

"Rissa, what are you doing in the rain, it can give Eliza a cold" Elena said walking towards me with an umbrella but she wasn't my problem, my life's a mess.

Song-Bloodstream by Stateless

Do you like it, should i continue?, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

I thought i should show you what happened in the past in this chapter.

_Flashback_

_"c'mon Kol please don't leave, your brother won't find you here" Larissa said to Kol who was already prepared to leave,_

_"i have to Larissa, i'll come for you i promise" Kol said,_

_"i'll come with you"_

_"you can't you're only seventeen you have your whole life ahead of you and don't worry i promise to be part of it" he said,_

_"i'll be eighteen next month"she said,_

_"goodbye" he said kissed Larissa, before she knew he was gone and she stood there alone._

_Weeks Later,_

_Larissa came to the woods where she and Kol met before he left, she felt it was her sancutary, but she felt suprised to see someone siting on a log there,_

_"what are you doing here" she asked, he didn't answer,_

_"are you looking for someone" she asked again, he didn't respond,_

_"are you looking for peace" she asked and he nodded and she sat by his side,_

_"what are you doing here" he asked with his thick british accent,_

_"this was the place i last saw the love of my life, been here reminds me of him" she said almost tearing up,_

_"been here reminds me of him, i know i failed him and i can never forgive myself, been here beside him reminds me i haven't completely lost him, been here feels like we are together it bring me peace in a weird thing of way" he said,_

_"who?" she asked, he didn't reply all he did was shift a little and she saw a grave stone with the name 'Henrik' written on it, when she saw the date she couldn't believe, she knew he had to be a vampire but she knew this wasn't the time to ask,_

_"who's Henrik?" she asked,_

_"my little brother who died because i failed him" he said, the way he talked would either make you think, he was really really sad or he was emotionless,_

_"am sure he has forgiven you" she said out of the blue, this made Klaus to look her in the eyes as she stared at his beauty,_

_"what?" he asked her,_

_"he may have died because you didn't do something but when someone dies they are not suppose to effect your life because they are the past but when i lost someone i loved just because i didn't call the fire department on time, i assumed the person forgave me because i knew she loved and you can never be unforgivable to someone you love" Klaus was suprised by her wisdom and how she suddenly made him feel good about him self for a minute,_

_"am Nik by the way" Klaus said leaving,_

_"am Larissa"_

_"well maybe i'll see you another time, bye love" he said zooming of and confirming Larissa's thought of him being a vampire._

_Days later,_

_"this freaking machine eat my dollar" Larissa said her self kicking the the soda machine, someone fromm behind shaked the machine and a strawberry can drink came out, she turned back and saw Nik,_

_"thanks Nik but i wanted a pepsi" Larissa said smiling,_

_"then i'll buy you a pepsi, Larissa" he was the only one that ever called her, her full name, there was no way she was saying no,_

_"sure" she held,_

_"shall we" he said offering her his arm which she gladly accepted._

_Two months later,_

_"c'mon love, just stay over for the night" Larissa said packing her things for Klaus's room,_

_"i can't i spent the whole last week with you my mom must be getting worried"_

_"please, i can compel her" Klaus said giving his baby face,_

_"nope besides am not feeling well and my mum said she's taking me to doctor today, bye Nik" she said picking up her bag and giving Klaus a kiss before leaving._

_Larissa got home to meet her aunt who was a vampire and her mum reading fashion magazines,_

_"hey mum, aunt Kristen" she said,_

_"where are you coming from" her mum asked with her strict face, Larissa was tired of her mum who insulted and hit her at the slightest chance,_

_"i stayed over at Alara's" she lied,_

_"i called Alara and she said she has seen you since you left" her mother said obviously mad that she was lied to,_

_"wait, is there someone else here" Aunt Kristen asked,_

_"no, why?" Larissa's mom asked,_

_"there's another heartbeat, a faint one, very faint, its coming from..." Kristen trailed off looking at Larissa, it took Larissa's mother a while to realise that Kristen meant Larissa was pregnant,_

_"you bastard" she said as she slapped Larissa,_

_"am not pregnant mom" Larissa said crying,_

_"you must have been with a boy now you got your self pregnant, you're nothing but a disgrace" she said as she started hitting Larissa,_

_"its okay, you don't have to beat her" Aunt Kristen said trying to defend Larissa,_

_"she's not your daughter so stay out of this" she said to Aunt Kristen, she kept on beating Larissa who pushed her, Larissa watched as her mother fell to the floor hitting her head on the table,_

_"mom mom mom mom wake up am sorry mom" Larissa cried shaking her mother but got no response,_

_"she's dead" Kristen said trying to hold Larissa,_

_"get away from me its all your fault" Larissa said to her aunt as she ran out of the building and kept running until a car almost hit her, the car owner stepped out to see who he almost hit and he was surprise to see Larissa,_

_"Larissa" Kol screamed as he hugged her,_

_"Kol" she out breathed out in his shirt,_

_"what are you doing out here" he asked,_

_"just recieving fresh air" she lied,_

_"c'mon lets go to my place" he said, she entered the car,_

_"i thought you're running from your brother"_

_"yep but my sister said he's a bit distracted because of some girl" he said smiling as they got to his cottage,_

_"i missed you so much" he kissing her, to Larissa her life was a mess so that night she wanted to forget everything._

_Larissa woke up naked in Kol's bed and saw he wasn't there, she walked to the parlour and saw Kol and Klaus quarelling, Klaus was more surprise to see than she was to see him, He look her up and down with surprise and digust especially when Kol came and wrap his hand around her, before she knew it Klaus zoomed up to Kol and snapped his neck,_

_"Noooo, why did you do that" Larissa screamed, as kept on hitting Klaus chest but he pushed her off,_

_"why did i do that, AM EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE TO BE MAD AT YOU, YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER, AND YOU DARE ASK ME I DID THAT" he shouted,_

_"i didn't know he was your brother"_

_"is that supposed to make it right"_

_"i killed my mum, i trigged my werewolf gene, i found my old boyfriend everything was too hard to fit into one night"_

_"so you slept with him"_

_"i wasn't in my right mind, i made a wrong decision, am sorry Nik"_

_"no, am sorry for making the wrong decision of trusting you" he said as he left, Larissa hoped he would take it easy as she wore her clothes but she was wrong,_

_"WHO PACKED THEIR MUDDA FUCKING CAR HERE" she heard Klaus say as he totally crashed the car and left._

_Larissa went to Alara's house since Alara lived with her grandmum who hardly spoke to anyone, she was sitting on the bed thinking about how her life came to this, when she saw Rebekah enter the room, pouring the remains of the petrol in the can around the room,_

_"what are you doing" she asked Rebekah,_

_"this is what happens to bitches who fuck up my brothers life" she said bringing a lighter out of her pocket, then she stopped,_

_"i can hear it" she said,_

_"hear what" Larissa asked with fear,_

_"your baby's heartbeat, Oh My God, you're carrying Kol's child, am sure you meeting up with him when you were dating Nik, weren't you?" because Larissa could defended her self, Rebekah grabbed her by throat choking her,_

_"say hi to devil for me darling" Rebekah said as she dropped the flaming lighter to the floor and zoomed out, Larissa couldn't move, she couldn't breathe she thought she was dying, then everything blacked out. She woke up later in a car Alara driving,_

_"what happened" Larissa asked,_

_"i saved you from the fire" Alara answered,_

_"you should have let me die"_

_"you want to die atleast somepeople didn't have choices eg my grandma" Larissa realised maybe she wasn't the only one having a bad day,_

_"where do you want us to go" Alara added,_

_"we are staying, they already think am dead"._

_Song-Closer by Kings of Leons._

_Soooooo, i don't know if they turn why they trigger their genes so just go with it please and i know in the first chapter i mentioned that Larissa hasn't triggered her gene, please that was a mistake, am really sorry. Please review._


	3. Confused

Larissa's POV

I was buying some baby milk when i bumped in Rebekah, damn i wanted to kill her so hard,

"hello" she said calmly, she wasn't surprise to see me alive,

"taking nerve pills?" i asked because last time i checked she was an emotional bitch,

"nope, i just learned how not to allowed bitches disturb my life" she said,

"congrats Rebekah i didn't know you had a brain"

"i wish i could say the same about your brain and fashion but both are dead beyond revival, so why don't you run along and look for a fellow dumbie to talk to"

"what are you doing in Mystic Falls" i asked ingoring her insult,

"oh alot of things,

1) am helping Nik kill your cousin Elena,

2) am here to kill your other cousin Jeremy just for fun btw he's a real cutie and sweetheart,

3) making your life misreable,

4) show this town some fashion because you guys are lacking,

5) the most important to keep you away from my family especially my brothers and then kill you"

"you tried killing me once, how did that work out" i can't believe i was played bratz with this girl,

"oh darling pull your brain out of your pants, we all know Kol's bipolar, if i tell him everything he would surely kill you, or i can kill you myself or i can just tell the pentagon's guardian where to find a luna werewolf" she whispered the part in my ear and took delight seeing how i froze with shock,

"Bekah, where are you?" someone said with a thick british accent that was way too familar for me not to know who it was but my world still froze when i saw Nik,

"i'll you two alone and Rissa, if he trys to kill you shout my name, i wouldn't miss your death for anything" she said as she left,

"Nik" i breathed out his name as if it was heaven, he turned to leave but i held him back,

"what do you want my life already has enough havoc and if you came to plead for Elena's life, you're putting yours on the line" did Nik just threaten me?,

"am sorry" i said,

"and you think thats enough, sorry means nothing, you know what thankful to you because you made me strong, i mean if i was still following you like a love sick puppy, i wouldn't have come this far"

"becoming a monster wouldn't do you any good"

"NOW AM THE MONSTER LAST TIME I CHECKED I WASN'T THE ONE WHO BROKE MY HEART TO A THOUSAND PIECES" he shouted that Eliza woke up crying but the moment she looked in Nik's eyes she stopped,

"who is she?" Nik asked,

"your daughter" he's face became colour less if this was a normal situation i would be laughing my face off right now,

"you want to hold her?" he nodded, it was funny how a second ago he was shouting at me and now he's holding my baby which is also his baby argh anyhow he's holding our baby,

"i got to go" i said,

"i'll bring her to your place" he said not looking up from Eliza who was chewing his finger with her gums which i found totally digusting and un-hygenic,

"i can't"

"i'll bring to your place" he repeated, i knew there was no need to stress the issue so i left her with him.

I got home, to see Damon,

"am here" he said,

"when aren't you here" i said hanging my coat, i went to my room and soaked my self in a tub full of water and lavender soap, i just sat there for a hour before dressing to meet Damon still in the house,

"what you watching?" i asked,

"Desperate house wives, i don't get it at all but Gabrielle is totally hot" he said with signature smirk,

"why will i be surprised your brains are in between your legs" i said sitting his side changing the channel and finally left it on The soup,

"where's Eliza?" Damon asked,

"with someone"

"Klaus is still out there, he could hurt her" if only he knew, then the door bell rang,

"i'll get it" Damon said,

"its Klaus he has Eliza, he's looking for you" Damon said in panic mode which made me roll my eyes as i went to the door and took Eliza from Nik,

"bye Eliza" he said before flashing me a smile and then zooming off, wait, i knew that smile, it's when he has completed something, then it hit me,

"where's Elena" i asked Damon, who have a worried look on his face, we ran to her room and found a note on her bed:

_Thanks for Elena and Eliza is a real cutie._

_Klaus._

He used Eliza to distract me and he used me to ditract Damon, he is really sick.

A/N:

In case you don't know how Klaus distract them, Larissa was think about Eliza and him so he was able to take Elena also because Larissa was talking to Damon. Please review, i may not update soon because of exams but i'll update as soon as possible. Love ya. Incase you want to know something about me since i don't have a bio, i won't tell you my age but am not more than less than 11 and not more than 15 i love red and different varieties of music, am a bit sassy, i have short brown hair which stops at the ending of my neck, i have brown eyes and am fair but i had chiken pox lately so am spotted.


	4. Chapter 4: Survival

Larissa's POV

"he took Elena" i told Damon who was panicing more than me,

"i can see that" i knew he didn't know what to do, if anything happened to Elena, Bonnie might never forgive him,

"am calling Kol" i had to,

"no no no no no no did i mention NO!, his an Original and if you haven't heard he is also Klaus's brother" he said then gave me a confused look when i started dialing Kol,

"what?" i asked,

"why do you have Kol's number" he asked totally confused,

"its a long story and time is certainly something we don't have" i said re-dialing Kol since he hadn't picked,

"there's no full moon untill next three weeks, what your fuss?" Damon said calming down,

"am sure Klaus would love to start his work early"

"why" he asked,

"later" he gave me his 'we are gonna talk about this later, missy' look, finally Kol picked up,

"kol, i need you to come over" i said,

"why?, what happened?" he asked, i could sense he was worried, he always cares,

"Nik took Elena" atleast,

"so?" i could tell he was all calm down now,

"KOL COME OVER NOW AND HELP ME SAVE MY COUSIN" i shouted into the phone,

"geez calm am going over now" and he hanged up, seconds later he came,

"hey dick face" Damon said to him,

"shut up Damon. Kol i need you to help save Elena"

"he still has a dagger and i can't come to the house because am suree he wants one in my pretty heart" Kol said,

"no way, Damon and Stefan destroyed all ...three.." i said drawing the last word when i realised there are Original four siblings,

"we have to get that dagger" Kol said,

"thank you Captin Obvious" Damon said to him,

"atleast am doing something and you're sitting there like a dumbie you are" Kol said, i could feel the anger vibrating off Damon, i don't think Bonnie's herbs helped his anger issues,

"well the reason am staying here while you play dick face hero is because i have to watch Jeremy because your physco dick face of a never to be hybrid has my brother as his shit face patner in crime" i hope he noticed he called Stefan shit face,

"how's babysitting doing for you" Damon got up to punch Kol but i stayed in between them grabbing them by neck and snapping it. They woke up minutes later,

"how dare you snap my neck" Kol shouted at Damon,

"i didn't snap your neck you idiot, i also got my neck snapped" then they both looked at me,

"why did you snap my neck" they said in unsion,

"cause i was tired of you guys babyish fights. Now how do we save Elena" i said,

"you can get it" Damon said rubbing his neck,

"i don't know where it is and how do i even get in the house" i replied,

"Matt is dating Rebekah, so tell him to take you with him to visit Rebekah" Damon said,

"Rebekah hates me" i said which made Damon roll his icy blue pretty eyes,

"you don't have to even see Rebekah because Matt will smooching up with her and you will be searching" Damon said,

"fine, Kol, are you on board?" i asked him,

"yep" he said.

When Matt and i got to the mansion, Rebekah and Matt went off, the Original didn't even notice me, i searched around the house and found nothing, i walked into a room full of painting which were landscapes and...Eliza, i noticed the dagger was on a stool next to a sleeping Nik, i tiptoed on took the dagger, incase he woke up, i slided the dagger under my bra hook where he wouldn't look, as i was about to leave Klaus pinned my hand to chair and slid his hand under my shirt and took the dagger,

"its takes alot more to steal from a sleeping Original" he said pinning my hands behind my back,

"you were the one abusing me by sliding your hand under shirt" i said blushing a little,

"you were the one stealing, now leave" he saw as he pushed me out of the house,

"you still care Nik, i can feel it"

"you are right, love, i do care but not just about you" he said slamming the door in my face.

I went home to break the news of my failure to Kol and Damon and man they did not seem happy about it so they decided to try and come up with more plans before the moon and sun ritual, i didn't really see the need of saving her anymore since Elijah already had a plan but no one listens to me.

I woke up with a slight headache, i was glad Eliza was with Caroline because her crying would increase my headache but the door bell took its place as it continued to ring, i waited for Elena to get it but then i remember she was 'kidnapped' by Nik so i dragged my lazy butt downstairs to open the door to see someone i never thought i would see again, tears where already pouring out of my eyes as i whispered,

"Dad".

So what do you think, please review.

Since no one guessed my age :( i'll just tell you, i'm 12.


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

Larissa's POV

"dad" i couldn't believe he was here, part of me wanted to give him the biggest bear hug, tell him how much i missed him and whats been happening but the other part wanted to hit him on his face, he left me and my mum when i was 9 with his other fiancee,

"Larissa, my sweetheart" he said trying to pull me into a hug but i pushed him off,

"what do you want" i said with a cold, stern voice but with the eyes of a baby who found a lost toy,

"honey, i have searched for you everywhere"

"you can't look for what isn't lost"

"you're wrong, i lost you and your mother, am sorry, i know it took me years to realize that"

"whoa, nice speech day, why don't you campaign for 'Biggest Asshole Dad' am sure you will win" i said trying to shut the door in his face like Nik did to me but he didn't let me,

"listen, Lariss-"

"no you listen, you left me and my mum, you came home with your blinging black lady, packed your things and left us in that house worse than a refugee center, Mum missed you and so did i, she turned her pain in rage, she drank, smoked, she even hit me on multiple accords you drove her into destruction and you were fucking never there and your sister Aunt Kristen wasn't the best example, you have a grand daughter and mum's dead by the way" he had a glint of happiness in his eyes at the mention of grand daughter but everything was replaced by sorrow when he had mum was dead, he broke down in the porch crying, i was so tired of this messed up life, i walked pass him and called Bonnie,

"hey Bon" i said cleaning my tears,

"hey, Rissa, whats up with the crying?" she said,

"i'm just tired of living, Bonnie, i mean the father of my child is planning on killing my cousin and damn i like his brother plus my lost and found dad showed up at my door, i'm God damn fucking angry" i said hoping she wouldn't judge me because that was the last thing i needed right now,

"calm down Rissa, its okay, meet me at the grill"

"k, thanks"

"no worries" she said hanging up.

I met Bonnie she dressed a little more outing than me wearing a long drown dress/shirt and a pencil trousers and high heels, this dressing didn't really look like her but she looked beautiful, i wore a bum short, with a loose blouse, and flats with my hair in a messy ponytail,

"hey Bon-Bon" i said sitting down opposite her,

"hey, i hope ya able to cope"

"nope"

"its okay, Rissa, everything happens for a reason, okay just be glad ya not dead, yesterday is history and tomorrow is mystery so just fight to get through today"

"thanks" i said feeling better,

"hey, i know this isn't the right time to tell you but Klaus did the ritual last night"

"WHAT THE HELL?" i shouted not minding the crazy looks people gave me,

"calm down, Rissa, she's fine, Elijah helped and she's alive"

"why didn't you tell me, i mean c'mon why didn't she come home" i said with a little visibly tears in my eyes,

"Klaus thinks she's dead so we didn't want to have her going out plus Damon spilled the beans about your Original Romance, so the Originals have their eyes on you so its best that she isn't with you" she's right,

"fine but i should have been told and where is she?"

"she's with Caroline" when did Caroline's house become the second Gilbert house?,

"so whats the plan, since his curse is broken does that mean we get our normal sunshine lives back?" i asked,

"nope, he knows Elena's blood is what he needs for making his hybrids"

"so we are never gonna get our normal lives back?"

"nope" we spent time talking about our broken family untill she mentioned the Mikealson ball, everyone got an invitation except me which wasn't a surprise. Bonnie took me shopping for a ball that i wasn't invited to, Damon called and told us his plan which involved me attending the ball so we went home after Bonnie bought a blue handless gown and i bought a yellow traditional ball gown,

"bye Bon" i said waving her goodbye as she drove away, i sighed imagining how my life came to this, i opened the doors to the house and the sight i saw was the most hurtfull thing i had ever seen in my life, my dad hanged himself on the celling fan, i was already crying when i saw a letter on the table,

_'Dear Rissa,_

_I know i wasn't the best father in the world, that is if i was ever a father to you, i spent my whole life looking for you and your mother hoping for forgiveness and acceptance, i couldn't just bear the fact thats she's dead, i know its wrong for me to leave you alone again so am sorry and i hope you find in your heart and forgive me, i love you._

_Dad.'_

I didn't know what to do, today was already bad, i picked up my keys and drove to a downtown bar not minding my tear soaked shirt as i drowned my sorrows in acohol and listening to "we don't eat" by James Vincent(A/N: the song is amazing, it was featured in an episode when Rebekah was crying after she found out Klaus killed their mommy) not wanting to be disturbed but today isn't my lucky day,

"didn't expect to find you here" i heard Nik say behind me,

"leave-me-alone" i said sniffing in,

"well i know this place is for the heartbroken not the heartbreakers"

"just let it go"

"i won't because it hurt and you won't understand because you don't feel" that was it,

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I DO FEEL COMPARED TO THE HEARTLESS BASTARD HYBRID THAT EVERYONE HATES, EVEN YOUR FATHER CHASED YOU DOWN FOR YEARS" i saw i was getting to him when i saw the tears in his eyes but i didn't care,

"EVEN YOUR OWN MOTHER TRIED TO KILL YOU, YOUR STEP SIBLINGS HATE YOU, I RATHER BE THE GIRL WHO BROKE THE HEART OF SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A HEART THAN BE THE REJECTED BASTARD HEATLESS CHILD" i said, now tears where streaming down his face.

Klaus's POV

I couldn't believe Larissa was saying this words to me, the thing that hurt most was that they were true, i had no one and i was always gonna be the rejected bastard but i never expected to here it from her, i didn't want her to see me completely break down so i zoomed off to under the wickery bridge, i sat down by the side of the lake, as i cried for the first time in years, i felt a presence behind me,

"go away" i said but the person sat beside me and i noticed it was Rebekah as she wrapped her hands around me as i cried on her shoulder,

"its okay" she said running her fingers down my hair,

"no its not, am gonna be alone for the rest of my life, am better off dead, Rebekah"

"you have me, Nik and i'll always be here for you, do you remember here was where you always came anytime Mikeal had hit you or insulted you" she said looking into the moon,

"i do, sister, and you would always come here to calm me down and be here there for me" i said remembering my past, those days were so better,

"yes, Nik, i was always for you and you will never be alone because i will always be here for you"

"i don't know how my life will be without you, Rebekah"

"i know, am wonderful" she said in a singy song voice which made me laugh,

"if you're hurting about Larissa, suck up, be a man and show her what she's missing" she said which made me laugh harder,

"Always and Forever" she said standing up and holding out her hand,

"Always and Foever" i said holding her out stretched hand.

Song: We don't eat by James Vincent

Echo by Jason Walker.

A/N: so what do you think, am a big fan of Claire and Joseph so i decided to do a Klaus and Rebekah brother and sister moment, i hoped you liked it. Wish me luck in my upcoming exams and don't forgot to review.

xoxo VampireJacinta.


	6. Chapter 6: Crazed Emotions

Thanks for the follows.

Larissa's POV

I woke up in some bar with a heavy hangover, the place didn't look like Mystic Falls at all,

"hey, how far am i from Mystic Falls" i asked the bartender,

"like 2kilo metres" the lady answered,

"shit" i held my head when a felt a sudden pain,

"take these for you hangover, am Lana by the way" the bartender said handing me some panadol, normally i wouldn't accept but right now my head was burning,

"thanks" i said taking the pills,

"i figured you would need them after you broke that guy's heart" she said shaking her head, obviously feeling pity for however that guy was,

"excuse me but who was the guy"

"you don't remember anything?" she asked, i shaked my head no,

"bummer, the guy was tall, blonde, british accent defienately hot"

"Nik...what happened?"

"i don't know, i was busy with work" i gave her a 'really' look then she returned the look making me understand what she meant, i dippend hand in my pocket and placed a 50 on the table, she smirked and took the money before she continued,

"well he came in, walked over to you kinda called you a heartless and heartbreaker and you got drunk mad at him, insulted the poor handsome guy saying he was bastard, who was hated by his mama, father and stepies" whoa gossip much?,

"thanks" she just nodded and left to clean another table then my phone rang,

"hello" i said,

"hey, its Kol, where the hell are you?"

"some bar named STUN"

"thats like way outside town"

"i know, i just needed to get away, my dad died"

"i know, am sorry" he said in a soft voice which made me want to cry,

"its okay, am trying to cope"

"we got rid of his body, we gave him a proper burial, of course"

"thanks" i said with a few tears streaming down my cheeks,

"i wish i could be there with you"

"am coming home"

"i love you"

"i love you too" i said not fully true as i hanged up, not even seconds later my phone rang again,

"hello" i said,

"Lari, Oh My God, i was so worried about you" i smiled upon hearing my best friend's voice,

"am fine, Alara, i just needed some time"

"i heard about your dad, am so sorry" Alara said with her voice full of sympathy,

"it doesn't matter"

"it does, stop lying, i know you miss him, i mean he left then came back and died "

"i don't want to talk about it right now"

"okay be the way why didn't you tell me about Kol coming back?"

"it was a surprise to me too, Nik is back so is his family including Miss emotion tried to kill me bitch sister Rebekah"

"what?"

"i'll tell you when i get back"

"you better Missy, bye"

"bye" i said hanging up, i prayed my phone wouldn't ring again but God did favour me,

"hello" i said,

"Larissa its Sheriff Forbes"

"Sheriff, morning, what do i owe the pleasure?"

"lots of murders occured last night"

"murders always happen so what?"

"they were vampire murders"

"am not following, Sheriff, am a werewolf not a vampire"

"i know, i called you to get back in town, things aren't safe any more"

"fine sheriff, bye"

"wait"

"what?" i was irriated, its not my fault am not a morning person,

"Caroline wants to talk"

"fine" i growled,

"Rissa" Caroline's voice rang through my phone,

"Care bear"

"Bonnie said i should ask if you want to ride with us to the ball"

"of course, wait, you were invited?"

"yes, this morning, i found the invitation envelop and a beautiful blue ball gown at my door this morning, it was from Klaus"

"why would Klaus invite you" i said with my voice high a bit, call it jealous or whatever,

"calm down, i don't know why but am going" why the hell did Nik invite her?,

"ya still with Tyler, right?"

"yes Rissa, am still with Tyler and the only reason am going is so that i can keep an eye on Matt who is going with Rebekah" she explained,

"k" i said understanding her reason,

"come back early" she said before hanging up.

I got back to Mystic Falls by 4pm, we all got ready at the Salvatore boarding house both Salvatores looked amazing in a tux especially Damon maybe its because he has sexy blue eyes, Bonnie wore her beautiful handless blue flowing gown with blue heels and giving her hair extra curls also styling it side part, Elena wore a beautiful brown/black traditional ball gown with black heels and leaving her hair to fall on one of her shoulder(A/N: the way she dressed to the ball in the espisode), Caroline wore a blue ball gown that Nik bought for her, unbelievable, meanwhile i wore my a cinderella like gown except it was yellow and i had my hair curled and pinned with a few strand on my face(A/N: the way Caroline did her hair).

We arrived at the ball, i was left alone everyone was paired up Bonnie and Damon, Stefan and Elena, Kol wasn't around because Nik still had the dagger and Caroline and Nik were drinking and chatting, Elijah annouced it was time to dance and everyone went to the room, Stefan walked over,

"want to dance?" he asked,

"aren't you dancing with Elena?"

"she went home to check over Anna and Jeremy who were having an emergency, so are you going to leave me standing?"

"nope" i said taking his hand as we started to dance,

"i didn't know you were such a good dancer" he complimented,

"thanks, when my dad left, i turned my pain into dancing, tap dancing, ballet etc that was the only thing my mum allowed me to do before i killed her" i said resting my head on his shoulder,

"at least am not the only one would killed a parent of mine" he said making us chuckle, i didn't want the discussion to end but we switch parteners and he got paired with the mayor and i got paired with...Nik,

"he dances and he didn't have to beg" i said,

"i wouldn't have, love, mostly because of the breath taking words you said to me last night" Nik said,

"am sorry, i was drunk"

"blame it on the acohol all you want but sweetheart it came from your heart remember a drunk never lies"

"never mind, are you responsible for the murders"

"did you ask Kol?, am sure you didn't, by the way Bekah and i are, we had fun"

"stop the killing, Nik"

"you can't tell me what to do, you lost those rights long time ago" he said leaving me, i followed him but stopped when i saw him and Caroline talking so i went and waited for him, sitting on the edge of his bed in his room.

He opened the door and threw his suit jacket on the couch in the room before he noticed me.

Klaus's POV

I was really tired, the words Caroline said seemed to open the wounds Larissa inflicted on me, i ran my hand threw my hair as i opened the door to my room throwing my suit jacket on the couch before i noticed her,

"what do you want?" i said, i couldn't let her get to me, i still loved her, she still meant everything to me, if i let my guide down for one second, i was going to jump back into her arms,

"i came to talk" she said in her sweet voice, she looked so beautiful that i wanted to stripped her of her gown,

"so talk" i knew it was going to be a mistake,

"am sorry Nik, for everything, for cheating, for insulting you for everything Nik, i was stupid not to realize how much you meant to me, i love you" she as she cupped my face with her warmed palms as she kissed me, everything seemed too good to be true but i just couldn't push her away so i kissed back and stripped her of her clothing as it turned into something more.

Song- Perfect by Hedley.

So what do you think is Larissa been sincere or is this part of Damon's plan, let me know and don't forget to review, critism, feed backs, suggestions, anything is welcome even your stories you want me to check out and review. Love ya.

xoxo VampireJacinta


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

Larissa's POV

I woke in a familiar warmth, i strechted my hands and legs only to hit another body, i turned to my left and saw Nik staring at me, he must think everything was the better,

"morning love" he said kissing my cheek,

"morning" i replied,

"am just gonna shower then make us breakfast, okay?" he said and i nodded, immediately i heard the shower come on, i quickly wore my clothes, combed my hair and started searching around for the dagger, i searched understand the bed, beside tables, book shelves, it was nowhere, then a noticed one painting he did of under the wickery bridge, he said he always felt safe there, so i was sure he would think it was safe to hide the dagger there, i carefully removed the painting and smirked to my self seeing the safe, thankfully it didn't need a code so i opened it and took the dagger placing it in my handbag, arranged the painting and waited till Nik came out of the shower,

"i should get going" i said heading for the door but Nik held my hand,

"Larissa, i love you, the past is the past and i'm ready to move on with the present which is about loving you" he said as he kissed me, i broke the kiss and pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder,

"what's wrong, love?" he asked cleaning my tears when we separated,

"just tears of joys" i lied,

"bye Nik" i added as i left knowing those word had more than one meaning right now.

I got home to meet everyone worried, first i took Eliza from Caroline,

"thanks for helping me with her" i said to Caroline,

"its okay, i got to play aunty" she said which made us laugh,

"where have you been?" Kol said interupting our laughter and trying to hug me with out hurting Eliza,

"out" i said bluntly,

"why do you have Nik's scent all over you?" he asked,

"i think the more important question is did you get the dagger?" Damon asked interupting him, everyone seems to be butting in,

"i got it" i said removing the dagger from my bag and handing it over to Damon,

"now all we have to do is lure Klaus to somewhere remote" Damon said putting on his thinking face,

"he would still defeat us" Stefan pointed out,

"that's where Koleshaw, Elena and Rissa come in" Damon explained and took pleasure seeing the anger on Kol's face because he called him Koleshaw,

"Larissa leads him there, Elena distracts and Kol holds him down"

"then i'll freeze his heart" Bonnie concluded,

"so one one should mess this up" Damon warned, i couldn't help but feel the guilty but i had to it.

Klaus's POV

Everything seemed perfect i finally had Larissa, i didn't even care about making any more hybrids, everything was just perfect,

"so you and Larissa are back together?" Rebekah asked clearly annoyed,

"yes!" i said feeling overwhelmed,

"she's trouble, Nik, i can sense it and remember my instinct never lie" she said in her motherly tone not looking up from the fashion magazine she was reading,

"well, i think after a 1000 years your instinct must have gotten rusty" she scoffed at my respond,

"come on Bekah, be happy for me" i said as i bounced on the couch she was sitting on and threw my hand over her shoulder,

"am just scared, that girl isn't to be trusted" she said as she folded her legs indian style as she turned to face me,

"you should learn to trust and forgive Bekah"

"she is bad news Nik"

"you weren't to be trusted and seriously bad news but that bus boy..."

"Matt"

"gave you a chance, didn't he?"

"he did but..."

"he gave you a chance beacause he loves you, so am going to give Larissa a chance because i love her"

"i just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen"

"Don't worry Bekah, if i die you are free to kill her" i joked,

"promise?" she said with a serious face,

"promise but i assure you there will be no need, sister" i said then my phone rang,

"hello Larissa"

"Nik, i was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with Eliza and i" she asked,

"of course, love, where?"

"at the grill"

"am on my way" i said hanging up going ti the grill, Larissa waved me to her table when i arrived,

"morning love" i said kissing Larissa's forehead and Eliza's which made the baby giggle,

"morning Nik" we ordered and ate in comfortable slience,

"so Nik" she said droping her fork and knife,

"yes, love?" i asked coping her actions,

"do you remember that little house that yu had outside town"

"yes"

"i would like to visit it"

"why?" i didn't see any reason to go to that place,

"please Nik, i just want to see if its good enough for us to live in, you know, as a family" she holding my hands and giving me her babyface,

"fine, love, when do you want to go" i asked as i paind the waitress,

"now if its possible"

"sure" i said, first we went to Caroline's apartment where she dropped off Eliza with Caroline.

We got to apartment, it seemed dusty,

"are you sure, you-" i turned my side and i didn't see Larissa, i kept looking through the house maybe she wandered off,

"Klaus" i turned to see Elena, what the hell was she doing here.

Larissa's POV

Immediately Nik turned his attention to Elena, Kol came from behind and held him in place as i stuck my into his chest, i avoided his eyes at all cost but when our eyes met he looked into mine with nothing but regret and disgust, soon his body started to turn grey as he feel to the floor,

"i never thought defeating Nik would be this easy" Kol said from my back obviously happy about his brother's defeat,

"i'll let the others know" Kol said,

"are you coming?" he asked on his way out,

"i want to say my goodbye" i said not looking from the body, Kol just nodded and left, immediately he was gone, i broke down crying,

"i know i betrayled you more than once so you wouldn't beleive me when i say this but i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you so much and you thought me family before anything but am not gonna let you die" i wiped my tears and followed my instincts and phoned Rebekah,

"where is the body?" she asked when she arrived with a casket,

"here" i said removing the cloth that was covering the body,

"i never thought i would say this because you kind of put him in the mess in the first place but thank you for not letting him die" she said placing the body in the casket, as she was rolling the casket out, a sudden force pushed her to the wall, i saw it was Kol but before i could do anything, Damon opened the casket, my eyes and rebekah's went wide when we saw the white oak stake in his hands, they went wider when he stuck in Nik's heart, tears filled my eyes when the body went up in flames, i wanted to drag the stake out even though it wasn't stop killing him but Damon still held me in place as i screamed, shouted, kicked and cried untill he finally dead,

"am sorry Rebekah but we had to do it" Kol said to Rebekah,

"am sorry we have to do this too" Elena said sticking a dagger through his back, Rebekah was ready to pounce on Elena but Damon zoomed off with her and Kol's body leaving Rebekah and i to mourn over Nik,

"what are you going to do" Rebekah asked me after about forty minutes of crying,

"am gonna do what Nik always wanted me to do, i'm gonna get the hell out of this mudda fucking curse town with my daughter, what about you?" i said,

"am going to kill the God damn Salvatores and Elena then ask Matt to leave town with me" she said,

"Matt would never leave with you if you killed anyone Elena cares about talk less of Elena" i pointed,

"then its a price i have to pay, no one messes with my family and gets away, bye Larissa" she said zooming off leaving me alone to mourn over Nik and how everything was crashing down a hill.

Song- My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall out boys

Closer by Kings of Leons.

This isn't the end guys, stick with me and please review.

xoxo VampireJacinta.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

_Larissa's POV_

_I drove home in rain, i kept thinking about Nik, how everything was good, how we meet, when he told me he loved me, i just packed my car by the side of road, i kicked the door open and sat on the road under the rain and screamed on the top of my lungs, i was so angry and sad, my emotions and everything was so torn, i wished i could get hit by a car and my life could just end but i had to live for my daughter, my car door was already destroyed so i stood by the road side waiting for a car hoping one would come by just the way Kol always did and i was lucky when a jeep packed by my side, it was driven by a middle age blonde lady with freckles, her son who was about 10 was sitting in front with his headset glued to his head and her 6 years old daughter at the back,_

_"need a lift?" she asked,_

_"yeah"_

_"am going to Mystic Falls, is that your destination?"_

_"yes" unfortunately,_

_"well, i can drop you near the grill" she said,_

_"sure, thanks, my car had some...faults" i said pointing to my car before entering hers, through out the ride her daughter kept staring at me,_

_"hey" i said,_

_"am liza" she said smiling like a fairy,_

_"thats my baby's name" i said trying to smile but failed miserably_

_"you have a baby?"_

_"yep"_

_"are you married? Like my mummy" i couldn't help but think if Nik and i had a normal life, would we be married?, i was in college but what the hell, we live in America,_

_"no but sometimes life throws you lemons so you make a lemonade"_

_"i love lemonade" she said loudly which made her mum chuckle,_

_"why are you sad?" she asked,_

_"leave her alone" her brother said,_

_"leave them alone, Nick" his mother said, hearing his name made me feel like my heart, i poorly glue got broken again as i felt tears slip from my eyes,_

_"are you okay miss?" the boy asked, flashing his deep blue eyes at me reminding of Damon, i really hated life,_

_"i'm okay, i just lost someone close to me and you happen to be his name sake" i said to him cleaning my tears,_

_"am sure he doesn't want you to be sad about him and a part of him is always with you just like my mummy says about daddy" she said making me smile,_

_"we're here" their mother said cleaning her tears which am was because of Liza mentioning her father,_

_"thanks for the ride" i said as i shot the door close,_

_"miss" Nick said sticking his head out of the car window,_

_"yeah" i said,_

_"she's right, you know, am sure he wants you to be happy" i couldn't help but hug him a bit, i nodded as i turned grabbed my hand and gave me a hand-written card,_

_"but incase you need a replacement, am available" he said winking at me, he was certainly a younger Damon,_

_"sure, no problem" i said joking walking into the grill hoping to see Alara, i walked up to Matt,_

_"hey Matty" i said grabbing a glass of tequilla,_

_"hey, Rissa, having a hard time?" he asked giving me a refill,_

_"yep" i said popping the 'p',_

_"sorry" he said flashing me his Matt smile, i couldn't help but smile back,_

_"is Alara here" i asked,_

_"yeah she's over there" he said showing me where she was,_

_"thanks" i said have leaving but he held my hand,_

_"you seen Rebekah, she's not answering my calls?"_

_"no" i lied,_

_"but am sure its for a good reason, she loves you always know that" i added going over to Alara who thankfully had Eliza with her, she attacked me in a bear hug,_

_"where have you being" she asked,_

_"places but am leaving town"_

_"WHAT!" _

_"yes Lara, this place is cursed, i made a wrong choice by not leaving last year but am correcting my mistake, please understand?" i explained,_

_"fine but am coming too" she said, i nodded and we went to her place packed our thing both with Eliza's thing as we boarded the next plane to London._

_Damon's POV_

_I got to the boarding house with Stefan and Elena and i didn't see Larissa, Bonnie had called saying she was going somewhere but would come back tomorrow. I sat down at the bar section drowning my self in acohol,_

_"i lost her, Elena" i said to Elena who patted me at the back, _

_"its okay, you did what you had to do" she said trying to make me feel better,_

_"i just lost Alaric and now my other best friend"_

_"Larissa will understand, c'mon just like she's your best friend, you're her's too" when i didn't reply her, she left only to be replaced by Stefan,_

_"go away" i said to him,_

_"if thats what you want, i'll do that, but Bonnie wants to talk to you" he said shifting out of the ways as i saw Bonnie, she pulled me into hug as Stefan left,_

_"i thought you were going somewhere" i said,_

_"but ya more important, i heard what happened" she said_

_" i don't want your judgy" i said,_

_"am not to judge you, you did what you had to do"_

_"thats what you guys say but its wrong"_

_"her life wouldn't been destroyed with the Originals, you saved her" she said finally getting to me,_

_"lets get you to bed" she said supporting me up._

_Rebekah's POV_

_I dropped Nik's body with Bonnie at the mansion as i went to the grill, i stayed in the alley untill the whole grill was empty and Matt came out, i followed him in the shadow, he looked so adorably scared, he turned to see if anyone was following him as i sped to his front,_

_"BO!" i said making him jumped in fear before he relaxed and we started laughing,_

_"where have you been?" he asked as we started walking with our fingers intwined, i explained everything to him,_

_"are you leaving town?" he asked as he looked me in the eye with pain,_

_"after some days, i need Bonnie's help with Nik, when we are done Nik and i are going to London" i said,_

_"please don't go Rebekah" he begged,_

_"i have to" _

_"what are you doing?" he asked as i looked him in the eye,_

_"you are going to forget me, we never met and you never loved me" i compelled him,_

_"it didn't work" he said,_

_"what?, are you on vervain?, Matt" i asked,_

_"no, maybe its true love, you're not leaving Rebekah, am coming with you?"_

_"no Matt, am only holding you back, am never going to age am a thousand years old vampire, you have a limited life time, you're beatifully human, life your life" i said already crying as he pulled me close as i cried on his shoulder,_

_"you know, i have never left Mystic Falls and you suggested i should live my life so who else than a thousand years vampire should show me the world" he said,_

_"a hot, sexy, thousand years old vampire" i said making both of us laugh as i kissed him._

_A/N: hey so i thought i should make a chapter showing everyone's feelings, this isn't the end, i have at least three or four hot chapters more, i may not update soon because i have exams, sorry about the italics, my phone format has some issues am really sorry, i love the follows and favourites, PLEASE REVIEW. _


	9. Chapter 9: New Troubles

Larissa's POV

Life seemed at its best since i left Mystic Falls, Alara came along with me she started dating a dude named Jerome Clark and they fit perfectly, i finally had a normal life or so i thought,

"hey Miss Rissa looking good"Chris said to me as he tried climbing a stool, i'm sure he was trying to get a cookie from the jar,

"thanks Christopher, ya looking good too" i replied helping him by giving him a cookie,

"lets go mummy" Eliza said running from the stairs, i knew Eliza was just six but i learnt how not to be the bossy mum so i allowed her to go over to her classmate, Chris's house under his mother supervision,

"am coming honey, Chris are you staying for dinner when you come back?" i asked him,

"yes!, i look your cookies" he said shinning his blue eyes which looked green sometimes,

"she meant food" Eliza said hitting his shoulder, rolling her eyes which reminded me of Rebekah, Chris had a hurt expression, i knew he liked Eliza,

"its the same" i said to Chris pecking him on the cheek,

"k" he said,

"lets go" i said leading them into my car as i locked the house door, i felt a presence watching me but i shrugged it off, i guessed i was just paranoid, i drove to Chris's house and dropped them off, on my way home, i still felt the presence watching me, i got home and met Rebekah on my couch,

"Bekah" i breathed out obviously thinking she was the one following me,

"you looked surprised to see me" she said walking round my sitting room like she owned it,

"i thought someone was following me, i didn't know it was you" i said throwing my purse and key on the counter, Matt contacted my a few years back and i found out he was with Rebekah, thats how Bekah and i came in contact,

"i wasn't the one" she said bouncing on my couch,

"so how is everyone?" i asked,

"fine, Eliza?"

"she's perfect, how's Nik?" i asked,

"he's fine and in his own skin" last time we talked she told me he was in tyler's body,

"does he mention me?" i asked avoiding eye contact with her,

"sorry, he doesn't but am sure he still cares"she said,

"yeah right" i said sacartically,

"he does, he draws you all the time, when ever me and Matt bring you up his mood changes"

"his mood changes because he hates me"

"i never thought i would say this in my entire life but you two are meant for each other, the time isn't just right" she said letting my rest my head on her shoulder, we spent the whole afternoon watching girly movies, don't get me wrong i hate girly movies but i wasn't myself, it was to 3pm when Rebekah finally decided we should do something,

"lets go somewhere" she said,

"where?" i asked not want to move an inch, call me lazy butt or what ever,

"anywhere, a park, fun fair, square, JUST WHERE" she said,

"their's a park downtown" i said,

"lets go" she squealed,

"aren't the Queen of London, you know where it is, so bye" i said,

"i am and i do but i want you to come with me" she said dragging me out of my house.

In the park, i felt someone following me, i kept looking around,

"calm down, no one is following us" Rebekah said,

"someone is, i can feel it" call it been scared, paranoid or the fact that i lived in Mystic Falls but i started running leaving Rebekah, am sure didn't notice i was gone because she was enjoying her pink and blue cotton candy. I kept running untill i bumped into a blonde lady which had a very weird vibe,

"am sorry, am Diana, i don't really watch my way, my mistake" she said smiling trying to look normal but she was just off maybe it was because am a werewolf but i knew she was a witch,

"yeah, whatever" i said turning away walking normally before i took off in a race to find Rebekah, which i did,

"where did you run off to?" she asked,

"restroom" i lied,

"really?, no one lies to me. Seriously, do you still think someone is following you?" she asked,

"yes, i don't think, i know someone is following me"

"should i tell Nik?"

"nooooo way, he doesn't care so no need to remind him that am alive" Rebekah just rolled her eyes. We both went home by around 6pm, when i got a call from Chris mother, Melissa,

"hey Melissa, am coming to pick Eliza in some minutes" i told her,

"no need, i want her to stay over" there was a way she talked, in a kind of monotone voice or should i say in a compelled way,

"and i want to bring her home" i said,

"i can't let you do that" she said, i knew she was fucking compelled,

"i want my daughter" i shouted into the phone gaining Rebekah's attention,

"am sorry" she said hanging up on me,

"what's going on?" Rebekah asked,

"someone has my daughter, lets go" i said,

"i'll drive" she said taking my car keys but i stopped her,

"my baby's life is on the line, i need to get there fast" she understood as i held on to her, she nodded and zoomed off.

We got to the house and i saw the blonde lady that i bumped into at the park,

"you little creepy pricky bitch freak, where's my daughter?"

"where are your manners?, i got this when i forgot mine" she said brushing her hair off her face revealing a wolf nail set of scar on her right cheek,

"so what are you going to do?, scar me?" i said feeling a bit of courage,

"excaltly but not physically but emotionally" she said with and evil smirk as she snapped her fingers, i saw Melissa, Chris and Eliza on the inside balcony but it was missing its railing,

"Melissa take a step" Rebekah tried to stop Melissa from falling but she failed immediately she felt her head almost exploding(A/N: i can't spelling the word but you know what i mean), Melissa fell off the balcony to the floor, i watched with horror as her neck twisted,

"please stop" i begged,

"am a bit hungry" she said walking up to chris and draining him dry,

"he's a kid" i cried, Chris was like my own kid,

"i was hungry" she said,

"you're a witch and a vampire" Rebekah pointed out,

"yep and i am gonna rip your heart out...just for fun" she said to Rebekah, i ran over to her and hit her in the ribs breaking her concerntration on Rebekah, Bekah took the opportunity and zoomed off carrying me, we arrived inside a mansion,

"what is wrong with you?, you left Eliza" i shouted at her,

"i couldn't save both of you, i'll get my witch to do a location spell and get her for you" Rebekah said,

"fine, isn't Nik here?" i asked,

"nope, he went to park lane" she said, i found my self a room, and waited till it was 2am for my escape, i went looking for the only person that i knew could help me. I went to park lane, i was strolling when a saw a vampire draining a poor lady, the vampire noticed me and pushed me to the wall, i looked at the vampire realizing who it was,

"Nik".

Song-Try by Pink.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Just Give Me A Reason

Klaus's POV

She was right in front of me, the woman that i couldn't stop loving and also couldn't stop betraying me,

"what do you want?" i asked her,

"i need your help" she replied,

"WHAT IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD WOULD MAKE YOU BELIEVE THAT I WOULD EVER HELP YOU"(A/N: if a word is been written in capital it means the person is shouting),

"because my attacker is a hybrid"

"what?, its immposible, your gang killed all my hybrids"

"its a witch vampire hybrid" like i was suppose to guess that,

"its immposible, the spirits wouldn't allow something like" the only witch vampire hybrid i knew was dead,

"how so?, they allowed you" was that an insult?,

"is this another one of your plans?" i asked her,

"no, Nik, she has Eliza" i pushed againist the wall, slightly choking her,

"you let her take Eliza?"

"i thought you didn't think she was your daughter" i didn't answer, to me it all seemed like a sick plan, she knew i knew Eliza was daughter and how much i loved them both so she's trying to lead me to another trap,

"i've learnt not to trust you and you can't blame me for that" i said leaving her in the alley screaming my name.

"BEKAH" i said immediately i entered the house,

"what?" she asked ascending from the stairs in her pink pajamias,

"is Diana alive?" i asked knowing that she was in contact with Larissa,

"yes"

"it can't be true, i killed her with my own hands"

"i didn't believe at first, then i saw her scar and your wolf nails aren't hard to miss, besides she did her witchy and vampire things"

"you need to leave London now"

"you have to stop running from her, Nik, she loves you all you have to do is explain why you left her"

"in other words you mean i should explain to her that i lied to her that i loved her, used her, all so that she could help me stop Mikeal then i ripped her heart out without a second thought" i said,

"not that way but why the do we have to run from her"

"because she can kill us in a second"

"why the hell do we have to run from a witch, i know she has vampiric powers but you killed her before"

"she has new powers, the only reason she could be after Larissa if she has unlocked its powers"

"am not following" of course you have to explain everything to Bekah,

"she's a pentagon witch"

"oh-oh"

"i killed her so she wouldn't unlock its powers, thats why she's able to be both a vampire and a witch"

"what does all these have to do with Larissa?"

"for the Pentagon sacrifice to happen you need a vampire, witch and..."

"a luna werewolf" she said finally getting me,

"has to be killed by a pentagon witch"

"we are not one of those so what tthe heck?"

"don't you think they are plenty Lunas in the world, she choose Larissa because she thought we are still together, she will do anything to get back at me, she gets her temper from me, love"

"and am sure she can't handle it just like you but we can't just leave Eliza in her claws"

"have you been listen to me since?"

"c'mon Nik, you're man for God's sake" i didn't know how to keep up the fight cause i knew Rebekah had a point so,

"i'll go over to Larissa's" i said,

"going now may not be the best time" i didn't pay attention to her as i walked out of the house.

Larissa's POV

I didn't sleep all night, i just sat on bed staring at the celling, i didn't know what to do, crying seemed like the right thing to do but it just became so suprising how my life became worst than One Tree Hill, i thought about when my dad and where still together, when Alara moved in as my neighbour, when i met Kol, when i met Nik, when i moved in with Elena also meeting Stefan, Jeremy and Damon who was the person i was closest to, i was knocked out of my thoughts when i heard the door bell ring, i opened the door and saw Alara,

"hey Lari" she said standing at the door,

"come in" i said,

"thanks" she replied walking in,

"i hope ya not a vampire" i said laughing nervously,

"nope but i know someone who is" she said as she began crying,

"who?" i asked as i wrapped my hands around her,

"Jerome" we both met Jerome when we moved here, he was those guys that wear nerd sweaters, with a cool hairstyle and with the heart of a misfit, i wasn't fooled by him but Alara was, i warned her but she didn't listen so i thought she deserved happiness even if it was for a short while,

"am so sorry, its okay, stop crying baby girl" i said trying to make her feel better,

"he tried compelling me, remember you gave me vervain this morning in my tea so this evening he bit me and tried compelling to forget" she said crying louder,

"am soooo sorry" i said to here, suddenly someone started banging the door and shouting,

"OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR LARISSA, I WANT TO TALK TO ALARA" i recognised it was Jerome's voice,

"go away" Alara managed to say,

"yeah go AWAY, Jerome" i said,

"AM GONNA KILL BOTH OF..." the banging stopped and so did Jerome's voice, seconds later someone started knocking,

"its Klaus, open up" i sighed knowing it was Nik and opened the door with Jerome's lifeless body falling down, and Nik stood there with Jerome's heart in his left hand.

I thought about asking Nik to compel Jerome away from Alara's memories but on a second thought it was better for her to come to terms with this kind of life. It took a long time before i could finally put Alara to sleep before talking with Nik,

"she's finally asleep" i said,

"good"

"you said you weren't helping me"

"i changed my mind"

"why?"

"my daughter is involved"

"oh now she's your daughter"

"don't turn the the tables around"

"what tables?"

"you're being chased by a pentagon witch"

"Oh My God" am so dead,

"the pentagon was created by the two first beings, a Gardina and Bennet witch so only both of them can destroy it"

"i suppose all hope is lost cause i suppose Diana is a Gardina"

"i don't base my plan on luck"

"what do you mean?"

"our Bennet witch has good magic, bad magic and expression so she is capable of alot"

"no its too dangerous"

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT"

"NOT ON THE EXPENSE OF SOMEONE ELSE"

"NOW YOU FEEL" i didn't notice our heads were inches apart before we knew it we were already kissing,

"is some gonna invite us in?" i broke the kiss knowing that voice.

Just Give Me A Reason-Pink.

So who do you think it is, is it Bonnie, Damon, Stefan or Bonnie and Damon, let me know.

Please review.

xoxo VampireJacinta.


	11. Chapter 11: Mixed Up

"are you gonna invite us in"

"come in Damon" i said,

"thanks" he replied, he entered with Bonnie behind him,

"Bonnie" i screamed as i gave her a bear hug,

"Rissa" she said returning the hug,

"Anyone gonna invite me in?" I heard the voice of a bubbly cheerleader,

"Come in, Caroline" I said,

"Caroline" Nik said there was something in his voice that was just not normal, but she ingoring him made me feel so better,

"what are you doing here?" i asked hoping i wasn't sounding rude,

"you guys couldn't just leave me alone in boring _O' _Mystic Falls also i have never been to London besides i came to take care off Eliza, while you guys battle whatever you guys are going to battle"

"what happened" she added when she noticed everyone's mood change,

"you guys didn't tell her" i asked a bit furious and sad,

"tell me what?, someone please tell me what the hell is happening"

"they kidnapped Eliza" Nik said,

"and we're going to get her back" Damon said,

"so whats the plan?" i asked,

"i know Diana, she plans ahead, best thing is not to have an actual plan" Nik said,

"is she Diana Kitcasha?" i asked, Nik expression already gave everything away,

_Flashback,_

_Nik had gone out with Elijah, i was bored so i decided to do the thing i do best minus talking, dancing, singing, cooking, reading, a whole lot of things and you know what, i decided to snoop, i scearched his wardrobe and found nothing, i searched his cupboard and found nothing, i check the floor for a creak but nothing, i collasped into his bed, is streched my hand and it hit the wall behind the bed and to my suprise it revealed safe and it open, i checked inside and saw a little old diary thing, i opened it and started reading:_

_'I992_

_Dear diary,_

_I met a vampire and witch hybrid named Diana Kitcasha, she's a powerful and pretty witch'. I felt a sting of jealousy,_

_1993_

_'i can't believe am falling in love with Diana but i have to keep me eyes on what i need her for'_

_1994_

_'me and Diana celebrated our two years anniversay today, she finally agreed to do the spell, i didn't tell her the major part of it but i did tell her i love her and that wasn't the lie, maybe i can finally be free in my own way'_

_1995_

_'Diana disobeyed me today, she forgot her manners, she attacked me and i taught her respect but it hurt to scar her face a bit'_

_1996_

_'Diana finally told me her powers came from the pentagon, Elijah told me he heard her planning to escape, i believe the pentagon told her she had to die for the spell to be done but i love her and what hurts is either way am going to kill her"_

_1996_

_'i killed her, i killed the love of my life, i ripped her heart from and chest and i feel no remorse for she tried to do the same, love really is vampire's great weakness'._

_I felt tired and down because of reading Nik's diary so i kept it back as i turned to see Nik watching me,_

_"you wouldn't kill me like you did to her right?" i asked jokingly,_

_"i loved her, i love you" he replied,_

_"i don't see the difference"_

_"she is my past and your my present, i would never hurt you, i will protect you forever" he promised._

End of Flashback.

"i don't trust you" i said to Nik,

"i keep to my promises" he said walking out of the house,

"where are you going?"

"to look for Diana and my child"

"am coming with you" i said entering the passengers seat.

During the car ride, i called Bonnie,

"hey Bonnie, we need you to locate Diana"

"i don't anything belongs to her" Bonnie said, "tell her to ask Rebekah" Nik told me,

"Nik says you should ask Rebekah" i told Bonnie,

"fine, i send the location to you" she said hanging up.

Nik and i drove in uncomfortable silence untill Bonnie sent me mapped out location,

"she's here" i said to him pointing to the location on my phone map,

"she always makes a good choice" he said smirking making roll my eyes.

We got to a old looking building, walking in i saw Diana and Eliza, who i wanted to hug but i knew know wasn't the right time,

"hello sexy" Nik said to Diana,

"hello Nik, how life?" she asked

"boring, i was hoping you come help make it...ummm...whats the word am looking for...intense" did he forget i was there,

"of course but am sure your friend wouldn't like that" at least she noticed i was there,

"am sure she can wait out side"that was it, i walked out only to be called in by Nik like 10 minutes later, i noticed Diana was half naked and also temporally dead, i grabbed Eliza and Nik and tried leaving but the door didn't open on our way out we saw some dude, Nik kicked him in the stomach and separated his head from his body with his bare hands, i hid Eliza's face in my shoulder, we got to a dead end of a brick wall,

"we are trapped" i said nervously to Nik,

"no we are not" he said taking a steps backwards and running into the wall, breaking it open. We were free only but stopped by an invisible barrier,

"you thought you could get way" i someone say before i was knocked out.

Sail-Awolnation (i know the sond doesn't fit but hey life doesn't fit too).

Please review and get a heart warming and lovely shoutout.

xoxo VampireJacinta.


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts And Hurt

Larissa's POV

I woke up in a dark room filled with the smell of blood and sweat, i turned to my side and saw Nik with a stake through his heart, i wanted to reach out to him but my hands where tied to the wall,

"are you okay?" i asked him,

"do i look okay?, the stake seems to be sprinkled with the ash of the white oak stake, i can hardly move"

"sorry, is there any way you can get the stake out"

"nope...wait" i noticed there was an iron rod stuck to the wall with its sharp end facing Nik's back, he shifted back wards and pressed his back on the rod as it entered the hole of the stake pushing it out, now he was stuck to the rod,

"that's gonna take time to heal" i said,

"time's what we have" he said, we stayed there in silence untill he whispered,

"how did you meet our kidnapper" i asked bored and Nik just laughed a bit before he started telling the tale.

Klaus's POV

_1992_

_I was strolling the streets of New Orleans, it was crazy fun, the drink, blood, sex, parties, New Orleans was it all, never a dull moment. I walked into the bar and saw Kol dancing with a half naked stripper, i sat down and ordered a glass of Red Label,_

_"it's a nice drink" i heard a blonde lady with green eyes say refering to the drink, she had a weird vibe, a sexy weird vibe,_

_"it is, love"_

_"ohhh british, i like"_

_"what can i offer you?"_

_"i like a man who know how to treat a lady" she said without any flirting behaviour and i was already drawn to her,_

_"do you want to sit here and chat or lets dance" she flashed me a flirtly smile as we moved to the dance floor and reason to fall in love by Meiko started to play,_

_#Give me a reason to fall in love,_

_Take my hand and lets dance#_

_"so tell me about you, Niklaus Mikealson" she said,_

_" i see my repuatation preceeds me"_

_"it does, who doesn't know and respects you, is fool" she said making me smile,_

_#Give me a reason to make me smile,_

_Cause i think i forgot how#_

_"i have only known you for hours and i think i like you" she said,_

_"what do you mean?" i asked,_

_"you give me this weird vibe"_

_"same here or maybe your witchy juju is going huhu"_

_"haha" she faked laughed,_

_"so where ya from?, love"_

_"doesn't matter, what matters is where am going, what about you?"_

_"same here, am just making major choices in my life"_

_"be careful, you are free to make choices but you're not free from the cosequences of your choices"_

_"wise words"_

_"i know, sometimes i wish i could rechoose my steps in life, be happy have someone to hold you"_

_"am holding you" i joked and both laughed,_

_#I wanna fall asleep with you tonight,_

_I wanna know am safe when you hold me tight,_

_I wanna feel how i wanna feel for ever#_

_"well ya right, i did love a girl once" i said feeling i could trust her,_

_"really?"_

_"yes, Charolette"_

_"who was she?"_

_"daughter of a social worker, beautiful as the sun and moon, we were going to get married but my father who was then hunting me killed her"_

_"am sorry"_

_"i miss her everyday"_

_"am sorry about your loss but no girl wants to hear about another girl"_

_"okay, love"_

_#Girls need attention and boys need us,_

_So lets make everybody glad#_

_"lets leave here" she said,_

_"no way, my brother is busy" i said as i pionted to Kol and his trash,_

_"let them be, lets go have more fun"_

_#Cause they have eachother and eachother's arms,_

_So lets make very body glad#_

_"sure" i said as we left the bar._

_#I want you#_

_We walked the streets together hand intwined, i only met her that night but it felt like i knew her for a thousand years._

_#I wanna dream away with you tonight,_

_We could go anywhere you would like,_

_I wanna feel how i wanna feel for ever#_

_"i don't want this to end" she whispered,_

_"me too"_

_#I want you#._

Diana's POV

I sat outside by the door as tears rollled down my eyes listening to every word Nik said and it hurt, he destroyed our love with his ambitions and i was going to destroyed the so called love he has with Larissa.

"its time to train" i said as i entered the dungeon,

"what do you mean?" the dumb Larissa asked,

"oh no" Nik said knowing my plan, i picked up an axe,

"turn now" i told her,

"i can't its not a full moon" i didn't have time, i cut her with the axe,

"stop!" she screamed,

"turn!" i said cutting her again,

"stop it, she's not strong engouh" Nik said,

"shut up Nik, you never thought i was not strong engouh, when it was practice time then, i did spells five hundred years old witches couldn't do, i would practice till i was on the vege of death so don't dare stop me" that shut him up,

"TURN" i shouted at Larissa before cutting her again,

"i-can't-ple-ase-please-stop"

"you are a Luna werewolf, you can turn at will" i kept cutting her,

"stop" she said as i started hearing her bones crack, she was turning,

"practice has began".

A/N: i know i haven't updated for a long time, please forgive me, Pretty Pinkie Please Review.

xoxo VampireJacinta.


	13. Chapter 13: New beginning

Here it is, This chapter is dedicated to Winxgirl1997, you are so amazing, thanks for your reviews, love ya.

Elijah's POV

I was still in Mystic Falls when Rebekah called saying Nik and Larissa where kidnapped by Diana, at first I didn't believe but I did hearing it from Katerina because I knew she's always update with our lives.

"Hello sister" I said when I arrived at our family house in London, I also noticed Damon, Stefan and Caroline where there,

"Elijah, am so glad you came" Bekah said hugging me,

"Get to the point" Damon said always in a haste,

"Diana took Nik and Larissa" Bekah

"I already know that" I said,

"We need your help to save them, Bonnie also went but we needed you to go"

"I see this as a complete waste of time"

"So you see saving our brother as a complete waste of time" I sat down prepared to hear one of Bekah's trantums about how there's some good in Nik,

"Bekah, if Nik wants to destroy his life with that thing, I don't care"

"C'mon I know Nik has hurt us more than anyone but that's because in his twisted way loves us"

"She's right" Caroline said,

"Stay out of this, Caroline, its family business" I told her,

"Stop living in a fairytale, you know Nik more than all of us here, deep down you know his weakness comes to play when Larissa is around"

"We can save him"

"You can't save who doesn't want to be saved"

"What do you mean?"

"If he didn't want this, he wouldn't have decided to help her"

"His daughter was kidnapped, why would he say no"

"I don't mean to butt in to your family business but ain't you supposed to be the moralistic vampire, you know, the give peace a chance guy" Damon said,

"There is a difference between been moralistic and optimistic, Damon, unlike you guys i have decided to face the truth" i said,

"All of you should think about doing the same" I added,

"I have" I smiled at his voice.

_Earlier,_

Larissa's POV

I turned for about seven times before that monster said it was engouh,

"I hate this" I said to no one in particular,

"Me too" Nik said,

"Excuse me but you weren't the one who turned seven times" I said before realising what he meant,

"Am sorry" I told him but he didn't reply, I saw a smile come to his lips as Diana walked in,

"Get up, it's time" she said grabbing me, I wanted to fight back but i knew she would win so I just followed her,

"You will regret this" Nik said to her, she knelt down in front of him,

"Am sure I won't" she said smiling, Nik drove his hand into her chest and to my surprise she was till smiling, I wondered if they all took smiling pills, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it before dragging his hand out of her chest,

"You ruined my favourite shirt" she said getting up, as she turned to leave with me, it seemed weird for Nik to allowed her break his wrist but it didn't matter, nothing did.

Klaus's POV

She broke my wrist just as I expected, I slid my hands out of the chains with ease, I charged towards the metal door breaking it. I found my way to the ritual site,

"Hello Diana" I said, she grabbed Larissa placing a stake near her heart upon hearing my voice,

"Stay back Nik" she said,

"Why Love?" I said walking round the ring of fire she made, soon I noticed two other witches by her side,

"Really Love, so you think two witches can stop me, pathetic" I said, the witches came out of the circle and tried started making my head burn which brought me to my knees, I flashed my yellow eyes at them not minding the pain as I ran to one of them using vampire speed, I sank my fangs into her neck and drained her dry, the other witch tried attacking me but I ripped her heart out,

"What a shame, I have to kill you too Nik" Diana said driving a stake through Larissa and stepping of the circle,

"Wrong choice" I grabbed her and threw her to the ground, I already knew Bonnie was around so I took the oportunity to grab the pentagon and it her, Diana got up and threw me to the ground getting on top of me, she driving her hand into my chest but i reverse our positions,

"Didn't i teach you better than that?" i told her,

"You did" she said hitting me on the head with a big rock,

"You didn't seem to learn" I said grabbing her then throwing her at a tree with vampire speed then throwing her to ground, I drove my hand into her chest,

"Don't" she said,

"You kidnapped me, Larissa and my daughter, give me one good reason why i shouldn't end your life now?"

"I returned your daughter Nik, I love you" she said,

"I love you too but not engouh to let you live" i said as i ripped her heart out,

"This time, stay dead love" I whispered to her dead body. The ring of fire vanished so I entered the circle and rushed to Larissa biting into my wirst, i wanted to heal her but she held my hand,

"Don't Nik" she said,

"You're going to die if i don't heal you"

"Then let me die"

"I can't because I love you"

"You should let me die Nik, I have done nothing but destroyed your life"

"That's not true" I said, I didn't even noticed when tears started spilling from my eyes,

"We both know its true, you better without me"

"If you love me, you will let me heal you"

"I love you, thats why am letting you go" she said,

"I love you too" I held her to my chest until i heard her heart stop beating.

When Bonnie was through with destroying the pentagon she tried asking some hikers to give me their car but they said no so at the end I compelled them,

"Am sorry, Larissa was close to all of us" she said and I nodded in response. I drove to where Larissa and I first met and I buried her there beside Henrik marking the second person I failed even though she wanted to die. I went home and home and heard Elijah talking about facing the truth,

"I have" I said to him, Rebekah turned to the direction of my voice and ran to me giving me a bear hug,

"Damon, Caroline, Bonnie can do us favour and leave" I said to them,

"What about-" Caroline tried asking but I hushed her,

"We are not leaving untill you tell us what happened" Damon said, I snapped his neck and gave his body to the witch who nodded and thankfully left,

"Where's Eliza?" I asked Bekah since Diana said she returned her,

"She's asleep, we found her at the door this morning, where's Larissa?"

"Dead" I said trying to hide the hurt in my voice,

"What happened?"

"I don't feel like talking, sister. Are you staying Elijah?"

"You know that we live different lives Niklaus, we'll be parting ways as usual but I have one last question"

"Ask away"

"Where's Kol?" I didn't expect him to ask that but I answered any way,

"He's in the cellar of the manor in Mystic Falls"

"Thank you" he said leaving.

I came down stairs in the morning and found Rebekah feeding Eliza some baby food,

"Morning daddy" Eliza said running to me,

"Morning sweetheart" I said carrying her,

"I thought you would leave, just like Elijah" I told Rebekah,

"Unlike him, I see the good in you" she said,

"Always and Forever"

"Always and Forever".

Song- Closer by Kings Of Leons

Warzone-The Wanted.

A/N: Hey guys, well this is where I end 'Larissa Anderson'. Just kidding, I'll have a new chapter up later but am not updating till I have like ten reviews, PLEASE REVIEW, it will only take a minute, just click the review button.

xoxo VampireJacinta.


	14. Chapter 14: Beginning Of The Past

Eliza's POV

I woke up early and got dressed up wearing a short pink and black dress with boots and packing my hair in a ponytail with a little side part then made sure all my bags where parked, I was going with my histroy to Mystic Falls for the summer to work on a school project,

"The bus is here darling but if you have changed your mind, its okay" it took alot of convincing to allow my dad to let me go Mystic Falls he never had a real reason he just said it was a bad idea,

"Am coming, daddy" I shouted from my room dragging my box with me,

"Help" something whispered, I followed the sound,

"Help me, please" I picked up my pace following the voice, I saw her, I saw her my mum,

"Mum" I whispered with tears running from my cheeks,

"Help me" she said strecthing out her hand, I reached out to grab her hand but someone dragged me back,

"What are you doing up here, you almost fell" dad said pulling me back, I almost walked off our balcony,

"Nothing" I said crying,

"What do you mean?, you're crying" he said pulling me into a hug,

"I already miss you" I half lied,

"Its okay if you want to stay"

"Its okay, I'm ready" I said walking downstairs to meet Aunt Rebekah, Uncle Kol and Elijah,

"I'll miss you so much" Rebekah pulling me in hug,

"Plus don't date the boys in Mystic Falls, they are not worth it" she warned letting go of me,

"I'm sure Matt Donovan was" I joked. I said my good byes to uncles, as I was leaving my dad held me back pulling me into a hug,

"Be careful" he said,

"I always will be, love you daddy"

"I love you sweetie" he said letting me go, I waved him goodbye as I entered the school bus to the airport.

I waited with the rest of the students in the lobby untill I heard her voice again,

"Help" I got up from my seat and started to follow her voice, I wanted to follow it but something was just giving me an extra push untill I bumped into someone,

"I'm sorry" I said to person trying to leave but he held my hand,

"Eliza, is this you all so grown up" the man said, I turned at looked at him finally realizing who it was,

"Nathan" I pulled him into a hug,

"Where are you going?, Klaus finally let you leave his house"

"Am going to Mystic Falls, and my dad doesn't control me, I went to Paris last month"

"But he sent me to protect you" he said smirking at me,

"Whatever" I said finally giving up,

"I really missed you" he said wrapping his hands around my waist,

"Ya me too" I said carefully slipping out of his hands, Nathan and I's relationship was complicated, he lives in New York, his younger sister Amanda my best friend leaves with us, aunt Rebekah took her in, he works for my dad so when I ever he comes to visit and run errands for my dad, our relationship is back on and when he goes its off that was untill I called it quits when I found out he was dating me to know my where abouts on my dad's account,

"I'm going to Mystix Falls too" he said scratching his head,

"My dad sent you, right?"

"What gave me away?"

"The head scratching" I said walking back to my group,

"Come on, Eliza you can't avoid me forever" he said following me,

"No but a girl can dream" I said picking up my pace and lucky the teacher in charge of group stopped him,

"What are you doing sir?" she asked,

"She's my girlfriend"

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, I looked into Nathan's greenish blue eyes and I almost got lost in them,

"No" I simply said returning to the group,

"Eliza! Eliza! Eliza!, c'mon, Eliza!" he said shouting trying to get through the security that held him,

"Am so sorry about him" Amanda said trying to comfort me as tears streamed down my face but I pushed her hands off me,

"Fix him and don't let him near me" I said walking away into the bathroom. I was repairing my smudged makeover when I saw my mum,

"Mum" I cried out,

"You have to help me, I can come back"

"How?" before she could answer all the exploded broke except one which my mum was in,

"Don't do it" the one in the mirror said,

"Do what?" I was so confused, the one in front of me looked down at the broken glass and some thing in me made me pick it,

"Don't do it" the one in the mirror repeated, I brought it to my wrist and blood started dripping but it wasn't mine, I looked by my side and saw Nathan holding the glass and chanting a spell before I knew it mum(s) disappeared,

"What did you do?" I should pushing him away,

"You were gonna kill yourself"

"I can handle my self" I said leaving the bathroom and to my luck it was time for our plane to leave,

" . " I warned him stepping into the plane.

Song-Radioactive.

Hope you guys liked it. Please Review not updating till I have two reviews.


End file.
